<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] An Everlasting Rain by This_Time (This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690881">[podfic] An Everlasting Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time'>This_Time (This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amortentia, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Potions, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon the potion had turned a pearlescent white, and as steam rose from the cauldron, he waited—slowly, as if with tender trepidation, the potion unfurled.</p><p>Or the story in which everything comes together accidentally, slowly, and then suddenly, all at once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Simply the Best: Selections from GWB's Finest Wordsmiths</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] An Everlasting Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982929">An Everlasting Rain</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil">triggerlil</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought it appropriate that the first podfic I would record for this collection would be something of Lily's, who invited me to GWB in the first place. It was so hard to pick, but I finally settled on An Everlasting Rain. It was just so beautiful, and very soft, and I loved reading it. I know it's not perfect, but I'm happy with it! Everyone go thank Lily for this beautiful piece (@triggerlil).</p><p> Thank you, Lep, for being an awesome podficcing buddy, for the advice, and for getting me into this in the first place! </p><p>To be completely honest, I don't know anything about audio files. All I know is that an mp2 audio file will play the same way an mp3 will. So... my apologies if it doesn't go well. Just let me know! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this as well! (Okay, I'm done talking now...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mp2 download: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/15FX2Y8FxtapDrA6A9WyCZIcS5cRI4YuJ/view?usp=sharing">here</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>